1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling registration of a one-touch dial in a communication terminal such as a cellular phone. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication terminal that allows a phone number to be registered in response to an operation of a one-touch-dial button, and to a dial registration method and a dial registration program for such a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known type of communication terminal such as a cellular phone, a one-touch-dial button is provided separately from dial buttons for inputting a phone number so that by pressing the one-touch-dial button it is possible to call the phone number associated with the button which pressed. Even though provided with such on one-touch-dial button, if a phone number is not yet registered, when the one-touch-dial button is pressed by a user, the user is notified that a phone number is not yet registered. Then, the screen returns to an idle screen, and the user has to register a dial from a menu mode.
Regarding the use of such a one-touch-dial button, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147136 discloses a method for registering, as a one-touch dial, a phone number that is input when making a call. The registration method requires input of a phone number, so that registration is not allowed if the phone number is not stored at the time of registration.
When a phone number is registered so as to be associated with a one-touch-dial button, a phone number is first registered in a phone-directory database, and then operation is started again from a menu to register the phone number in relation to the one-touch-dial button. This is inconvenient for a user since the user has to operate buttons many times so that the operations for registration are complex even though the one-touch-dial button is provided.
Furthermore, even when a one-touch-dial button is provided, if it is required to input a phone number or a mail address, it is not possible to register a phone number or a mail address when the phone number or the mail address are not stored or when the user is not allowed to instantly refer to the phone number or the mail address.
These problems or measures for solving these problems are not disclosed or suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147136.